maraders graduation
by Emerald princess3
Summary: the vitamin c graduation song with the marauders lives enjoy R and R


The Marauders year seven graduation 

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Harry Potter or related items/people or the song it belongs to vitimin c

And so we talked allnight about the rest of our lives Where we're gonna be when we turn 25

"I'm gonna be an auror when we get outa here" Sirius Black announced proudly puffing out his chest.

" I'll run a bakery when I get out" Peter piped in cheerfully,shoving a pastry into his mouth.

" Is every thing pastries to you Wormtail?" the chuckle came from one James Potter and Peter's face redened.

"What about you moony, I'll be a professional seeker?" James stated proudly. "and with Lily at my side..."

"Still on about Evans are yuh prongsy boy?" Padfoot teasted.

James glared at him,"we'll see whose laughing paddy, when this year ends she'll be mine."

I keep thinking times will never change keep on thinking things will always be the same

"Same old same old eh guys?' James said as they entered the classroom at the end of the long hall.

"yeah" the three sighed in unison, another lesson just what they all needed on a friday.

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back no more hanging out cause we're on a different track

Peter sighed looking out of the window at the bright april day looking out over the lawn.

"What's wrong Pete?" Sirius asked softly as the others gathered around to see what was troubling him.

" It's just that We're on different paths in our lives and this, this is our last year we'll never see each other again,  
I mean yeah we'll have the summer but what happens after that?'

"that's not gonna happen Pete, I won't let it" Sirius promised.

"Nor will we Wormtail" James and Remus chimed in putting the hands on the boy's shoulder.

Peter allowed himself a smile, he was being silly nothing would separate them.

And if you've got something that you need to say you better say it now cause you don't have another day

Graduation day arrived they had been handed their certificates and were about to leave when James caught sight of Lily Evans.

"go for it prongs you only meet a girl like that once in a life time." Sirius urged and gave him a shove in her direction.

"hey E-Lily there's something I need to tell you..."

Cause were moving on and we can't slow down  
-3 years later-  
"Paddy, Moony W-Wormtail I'm getting married" James cried.

The boys cheered.

these memories are playing like a film with out sound

Sirius Black sat in his office awaiting news of a band of death eaters found near London thinking of the good times he'd had at Hogwarts.

They were eleven and walking through the castle doors for the first time,  
getting their first detentions.

twelve and they were chasing Snape up the moving stairways, getting into more trouble.

Thirteen and sneaking under the invisability cloak, sneaking food from the kitchen, and learning to become animagi.

fifteen and running wild as stag a rat and a dog forming their pack with their Remus.

seventeen and graduating.

then just that past year he was made a Godfather.

and I keep thinking of that night in june I didn't know much about love but it came too soon and there was me and you and then we got real blue

James Potter sat in his living room, his son Harry lay giggling on the couch.

His wife Lilly in the kitchen making dinner.

James's mind floated back to the day in June when he finally got up the nerve to admit he had been an arrogant git.

He had told he he loved her more then life itself and so he did.

He thought back to the friends he hadn't seen in almost a year, they had all been there when Harry came into the world.

But had gone there separate ways shortly there after.

Stay at home on the telephone we'd get so exited and we'd get so scared

"hello, Paddy it's prongs, the boys are coming over next week and I was wondering.  
you can great! see you then" James exclamed happily and hung up'

Albus Dumbledore sat in the living room with James explaining about the prophecy.

James felt a twinge of fear for his family, he knew he would have to potect them somehow.

laughing to ourselves thinking life's not fair and this is how it feels as we go on we remember all those times we had together

" how 'bout the time we showed ol' Snape who the true bosses were"

Peter laughed as they all sat in James's new living room in Godric's Hollow.

" Or the time you pulled his pants down in front of the whole school" Sirius commented.

"don't you think you went a little too far there prongs?" Remus put in firmly.

"no" came the reply from the other three friends.

and as our live change come whatever we will still be friends forever


End file.
